


Hetalia [One-Shots] (Character x Reader)

by ShadowRacoon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRacoon/pseuds/ShadowRacoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Hetalia Oneshots. (Female) Reader Insert!<br/>Character,Anime (c) Himaruya Hidekazu<br/>Story (c) mine! PLEASE DON'T COPY, STEAL OR PUBLISH MY STORIES SOMEWHERE ELSE WITHOUT ASKING!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My future wife! (Chibi!Romano x Reader)

Antonio went out with his best friends and you had to babysit a certain little, italian boy who's name was Lovino Vargas.  
  
You went into the house and saw the little boy in the living room with a tomato in his hands. "Ey, _ragazza_. What do you wa-?" Romano couldn't finish his question, because you took him in your arms and hugged him tight. "You are so cute, Lovi!", you squealed.  
  
The boy blushed so red, that his face looked like a tomato with a face! You couldn't stop hugging him, because of his cuteness. "Ey, _stupido ragazza_! Let me go!", he said while you shook your head. "No~ You can forget it, my sweet little Lovi!~" "Stop calling me 'Lovi'!"  
  
While you two watched some movies on the tv later, you noticed that Lovi, oh, I mean Lovino... should go to the kindergarten. "It's time~", you sang.  
  
~Time skip is bringing us a certain blond-haired, british guy with thick eyebrows and his cooked food~  
  
"Ve~ _Fratello_ , who is this-a _bella_?", asked a little boy who is called Feliciano, the brother of Lovi. " _Bella_? Ah, you-a mean the _ragazza_ over there-a? That's (Y/N), the _stupido, pomodoro_ loving _bastardo_ 's friend.", Lovino answered his fratello's question. “She looks so _bella_! Ve~” “ _Silenzio… Stupido fratello…_ ”, Lovi mumbled. After some minutes the little tomato loving boy noticed that a lot of children and his friends were around (Y/N).  
  
“Wow! She is so nice!”  
“And so pretty!”  
“Do you have a boyfriend, miss (Y/N)?”  
“I’M A HERO AND MY NAME IS ALFRED!”  
“Are you married…?”  
“Be quiet, Alfred…” “But I’m a HERO!”  
  
“Why are you so pretty, missy?”, asked all the children (Y/N). She didn’t know what she should answer to all the questions and which she should answer first, because all of them were asking more and more questions without a break!  
  
“Ey, you _stupido_ children! Don’t ask her so many _stupido_ question-a!”, yelled a angry Lovino and ran to them, but they ignored him. “Stop it! Hey! Are you listening-a!? She is my future wife! So stop getting-a on her nerves!”  
  
The whole room was silent. Nobody knew what they should say or do, but a certain girl with widen eyes and a big smile on her face did one thing. She squealed and hugged the little Italian boy. “Oh my god, Lovi! You are so cute!” And the poor little boy’s face was again so red like his beloved tomatos.  
  
“ _Stupido ragazza_ … Don’t call me ‘Lovi’…”, he mumbled and tried to hide his blushing face with his hands. “So cute!~” _“I guess that somebody has a little crush on me! So cute! If he would be an adult… Then I would marry him instantly!~ I guess that I need to wait until the time is coming…”_ , thought (Y/N) while she giggled.  
  
  
~Extended Ending~  
“How was your day, _chicka?”_ , asked Antonio you. “Hm…? It was funny. And I guess that somebody has a little crush on me.”, you sang and glanced to Lovino who had again a red face. “Oh my god! Lovi! What’s wrong? Do you have a fever?”, paniced the Spanish young man. “Leave me alone, _bastardo!_ ” “Lovi…” “Don’t call me ‘Lovi’, _stupido bastardo!_ ” “Hm~ I guess that I should adjust it, that my future boyfriend or husband is a little tsundere…~” “OH MY GOSH! LOVINOOO! YOUR FACE! You look like my tomatoes!!”


	2. Help me! (England x Reader) [Drabble]

You were a normal (h/c) haired girl and lived in (hometown) together with your best friend Arthur Kirkland. You were for the English man just wonderful and the perfect woman. He loved you. You were his crush. But you had one problem and a lot of friends of Arthur laughed at you when you were yelling around if you saw a spider. Yeah… The poor but perfect woman had arachnophobia…  
  
“Hey, love. Do you want to drink tea?”, asked you the English man. “Yeah.”, you went with him into the kitchen and drank black tea together. It was a wonderful and normal day! You two went shopping together, ate breakfast together and played some video games. It was really wonderful until….  
  
“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!”, you yelled in the kitchen and jumped out of your seat. The poor Arthur had his tea on his clothed and was shocked of your behavior. “(Y/N)! What’s wrong, love!?” “A…Arthur…”, you mumbled and looked at the tiny spider, who was sitting at the window. “H-HEALTH MEEE!”, you yelled and hid behind him. “It is ‘Help me’, okay, love?”, he said and threw the spider out of the kitchen. “Sorry… I always forget it when I am shocked…”, you smiled and thanked him.  
  
~After an hour~  
  
“A… Arthur…!!” “Yes, love?” “…Sh… Shape up now!!” “It’s ‘Help me’, okay?”, said the blond man.  
  
Yes… It was a normal day.  
  
“OH MY GOOOOD!” “What’s now, love?”, he sighed and went to your room. “P… Pulp… Pulp fiction!!!” “It’s ‘Help me’, okay…” After Arthur threw the next spider away he noticed that one was on his hand… He gulped and glanced at (Y/N) who cried and ran away. “(Y-Y/N)…. HELPES…. HELPES MEEEEEEEEEEE!!”, he screamed. “Didn’t you said that it was ‘Help me’, love?”, you yelled from another room. “Shut your blessed mouth, love!!”, he screamed. “I love you too!”, you screamed.


	3. Du solltest trainieren! (Germany x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Du solltest trainieren = You should train)

“NOOOOO! Ludwig! Please! I don’t want-a to train! Please, _frattelo_! Help me!”, you yelled while Ludwig Beilschmidt dragged you with him. “ _Scusate, sorella_! _(Sorry, sister!)_ I don’t want-a go with him too… Ve~”, said your older brother, who was hiding behind a tree. “Lovino! My dear _fratello_! You definitely want-a to help me, right?” “No, _sorella_.”, he yelled behind the tree were his older brother was. “ _Stupido fratelli_! And I thought that-a you would love-a me…”, you said sadly.  
  
“Don’t cry, (Y/N). Let’s go. _Du solltest jetzt trainieren. (You should train now.)_ “, the german man told you with a serious face. “I’m-a scared… But, Ludwig… Don’t you want-a a break too?”, you asked. You hoped that he would want a break, so that he would let you go and you could run away of your crush and maybe hide behind a tree. “Nein.” _“Good bye, Hopes and Dreams…”_ , you thought and a aura of sadness was around you.  
  
“But… Ludwig! Everyone should-a have a break and you too! You are training all the time… And my dear _fratello_ is tired too, because your training is so hard-a!”, you cried. “ _Prego! (Please!)_ ” “ _Nein. Du musst jetzt trainieren oder du bleibst so schwach wie dein Bruder! (No. You have to train now or you or you will stay weak like your brother!)_ ”  
“He is not…. Okay he is _debole (weak)_ …”, you said and looked at Ludwig who still dragged you behind him. “Could you stop-a dragging me?”, asked the (h/c) haired girl who was a little bit bothered. “ _Oh, es tut mir leid. (Oh, I am sorry.)_ ”  
  
The blond man let your wrist go and saw that the Bad Touch Trio came into your direction. “Oh, my beauty!” Francis ran to you while he hold a bouquet in his hands. “This wonderful roses are for you, _ma chérie_!” He gave you the bouquet and a kiss on the palm of your hand. “Oh, grazie, Francis.”, you said with a smile. “Ah, _chicka_! How are you my dear?” “ _Frau! Was machst du bei meinen Bruder? Kommt doch lieber mit mir mit! (Woman! What are you doing with my brother! Come rather with us!)_ ”, said Antonio and Gilbert while they were around you.  
  
Ludwig was a little bit angry, when he saw that the btt was around you and gave you compliments. His face became red and he could hit all of them into their faces. Ludwig went to your side and put his arm around your waist and his other arm on your legs. He walked with you while holding you in bridal style away and yelled to the btt some insults.  
  
“L-Ludwig! What-a are you doing there!?” Your face became red like the Spain’s beloved tomato’s. “What do you think I am doing?”, Ludwig said angrily. “ _Frau_! Don’t flirt with other men!” “I- I wasn’t flirting with them!”, you said with widen eyes. Wait… Could it be that Ludwig as jealous? No… Ludwig? Your friend and hidden crush? “Ludwig… Don’t-a tell me that you are jealous…”  
  
The german man didn’t move when he heard your words. Jealous…? “I… I don’t know…”, he said unsure and thought about it. “I guess I am…” “What… Why?”, you asked curiously. “Be-Because I…”, he sighed and let you go again. His face became red… “ _Weil Ich dich liebe…_ ”  
  
You grinned from ear to ear, like the Cheshire cat and looked at him. “Really!? I… _Ti amo anch’io_!!” You jumped on the tall man and he fell to the ground, where you were over him. He put his hand on your cheek and kissed you affectionately. After some minutes you two pulled away with a smile on each faces. “ _Ich liebe dich…_ ”  
  
“Soooo…. Ludwig… Honey… I don’t need to train… Right? Right?~” “Let’s go…” “Where? To a date!~”, you asked happily. “No. You need to train.” “B-But, Ludwig! I thought that-a I am your girlfriend!” “ _Ja_ , that’s right. And you will train more now…” “What!? Why!?”, you asked shocked and a little bit sad.  
  
  
 “ ** _Because I don’t want to lose you._** _So you need to be stronger…_ ”


End file.
